Screens are commonly used in tubular systems to separate particulate from fluids. Such systems are employed in the downhole completion industry to separate sand and other particulate from hydrocarbons such as oil, water and natural gas, for example. Communication across these screens can be difficult depending upon the construction of the screen itself. Screen devices that simplify communication thereacross are welcomed in the art.